1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable computer and a hinge mechanism thereof, and more particularly to a portable computer whose display screen rotates around host and a hinge mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the features of lightweight, slimness and compactness, portable computer has gradually replaced desk-top computer and become the mainstream product in the computer market.
A portable computer includes a display screen, a host and a hinge mechanism. The hinge mechanism is disposed between the display screen and the host for rotating the display screen around the host. The design of the hinge mechanism affects the appearance of the display screen and the host as well as the disposition of other elements. Thus, the design of a suitable hinge mechanism has always been an important issue in the research and development of the portable computer.